Episode 6791 (7th April 2008)
Plot Kevin and Tyrone try to stop David, but he continues smashing windscreens. Lauren phones Sean and asks him to cover her shift. More people are witnessing David smashing more windows. David shoves Ken back with the wrench and smashes his window just as Deirdre comes back before heading down to the Salon. Rita, Audrey and Maria are inside as the window smashes. Audrey rushes to find Gail. The police arrive and take David away. When Leanne asks Dan for a job he obliges. Harry isn't pleased. Alex and Michelle meet again. He tells Michelle that Steve has been to see him. Audrey is glad Gail is starting to realize that David has gone too far; but Gail is still upset. Roy takes a sample of droppings that he sees near the new-build flats. Marcus has seen Lauren out shopping but Sean explains that Lauren phoned in sick. Marcus is unimpressed. Roy examines the droppings back at his flat. Becky is perturbed. He is concerned that bats are nesting in the new building site, and wants to do something about the endangered species. Becky thinks he is mad - the builders are their best customers. Audrey offers to stay with Gail. They argue and Audrey storms out. David is in his cell crying. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly Guest cast *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates *Female Police Officer - Angela Murray *First Police Officer - Andrew Westfield *Second Police Officer - Richard Cottier *Rick - Phil Corbitt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Court development *Weatherfield Police Station - Cells Notes *David Platt's rampage was heavily promoted by ITV in the run-up to the episode's broadcast. The storyline was billed as "Devastation Street". Actor Jack P. Shepherd later revealed in an interview that the scene where he threw the pole through the window of Jerry's Takeaway was improvised, and he almost hit a cameraman with the pole accidentally. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents are agog as David, hell-bent on destruction and determined to get sent down, causes chaos on the Street; and Leanne tries to persuade Dan to give her a job in the bookies. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,180,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw: "Another day in paradise, eh Gail?" --- Rita Sullivan: "And now the whole street knows - I'm not a natural red head!" Category:2008 episodes